Double or Nothing
by A Rogue Slayer
Summary: Just a little 'smut implied' one shot for Season 6


Just any ol' where in Season 6 between Gone and Dead Things. Before things got nasty. And not the good kinda nasty!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns 'em, I'm just having a bit o' smutty fun with 'em.  
  
**  
  
"Wanna play a game, Slayer?" Spike said with a flick of his tongue.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't like your games."  
  
"Never heard you complain before..."  
  
"Look, I don't have a lot of time. I have to be home by 11 before Dawn goes to bed. Let's just finish patrolling here so I can go home. Maybe I can wash some of this Doublemeat stink off of me."  
  
"Come on, humor me...just one little game." Spike pouted a bit.  
  
'God, I'd love to just suck on that lip...' "Fine, what's the game, Spike?"  
  
Spike smiled. "Alright, game is this, Slayer: every vamp dusted or demon killed or baddy otherwise disposed of earns the disposer one orgasm. To be paid tonight."  
  
"Oh, and I figure you'll want to be out patrolling until 3 am if that's the case?" Buffy crossed her arms.  
  
"No, let's say...next half hour. You got the watch, you keep us on time."  
  
Buffy bit her lip, considering the offer. She looked at her watch, then bit her lip some more.  
  
"What's the matter, Slayer? Afraid you're not up to the challenge? Of slaying or...the other?"  
  
"Oh, please! I can out slay you and out...*do* you any night of the week. You're on. 30 minutes, starting..*now*."  
  
"Right then, we're off."  
  
They both walked together at a brisk pace, constantly craning their necks in search of evil to slay. After 20 minutes with no sightings, Buffy sighed. "Looks like this is going to be a pretty fruitless night."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't necessarily agree..." Spike nodded toward a large group of vamps gathered near a crypt. They were oblivious to the presence of Spike and Buffy. Spike looked at Buffy. Buffy looked up at Spike. Buffy made a break for it. She had two vamps dusted before Spike caught up. He was greeted with a kick to the face. He responded in kind to the vamp who dared take him on. While Spike was playing knock about with his vamp, Buffy managed to take out the remaining four with ease. Just as Spike grabbed for his stake, Buffy slipped in behind his victim and staked him through the back. "Hey! That was mine! You cheater!"  
  
"Doesn't matter who's fighting them, Spike. It matters who dusts them. And by my count, I have seven and you have none!" Buffy stuck her tongue out.  
  
'Bloody hell, I'd love to suck on that tongue.' "Well, I can't really vouch for your seven there cuz I only saw you dust three with my own eyes."  
  
"Oh, too bad. You didn't specify who had to see them. I guess you'll just have to take my word. And, oh, look at that, time's up!"  
  
"Fine, fine. You win, Slayer. Seven mind-blowing orgasms coming up." Spike slunk to her like a jungle cat.  
  
Buffy glanced at her watch again. "Oh, crap. I don't have time. I have to be home in half an hour. But I'm definitely not letting this go. Tomorrow. You'll have to fulfill your end of the bet tomorrow."  
  
Spike grabbed her wrist and looked at the time. "Half an hour? More than enough time, luv..." Spike leaned down and flicked his tongue at her ear.  
  
"Oh please, I know you've got all this amazing stamina and speed, but come on. Seven in half an hour?"  
  
"Ok, how about a side bet? Double or nothing? If I can't make you cum seven times in the next half hour, I'll give you fourteen tomorrow. But if I do...the fourteen are mine."  
  
Buffy gulped. 'Fourteen? Can I even *have* fourteen?' "Ok, it's a deal. One you're going to lose, Spikey." Buffy started off towards Spike's crypt.  
  
"Um, Pet, before you get too cocky, I think there's one thing you need to remember."  
  
Buffy stopped and sighed, hands on her hips. "What's that, vampire that's going to owe me fourteen orgasms?"  
  
Spike slid up behind her, his hands settling on her hips. He leaned in close to her ear. "I don't have to breathe." With that, Spike stepped around her and continued to his crypt.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened as she realized with complete certainty what she would be doing this time tomorrow night. Fourteen times..or more if she was feeling generous...  
  
**  
  
Ok, just a little silly semi-smuttiness! R&R if you dare! 


End file.
